Coming Out of the Closet
by 0-Crimson-0-Nightshade-0
Summary: One night, after a copious amount of drinking, Sonic kisses Shadow. Then, Shadow begins to avoid him. To make matters worse, Knuckles is starting to look pretty good, and jealousy arises... [Shadow x Sonic x Knuckles] [Postponed until further notice]
1. Chapter 1

_Alright! This is the last time (i hope) that i will edit this!(please god) hope you like it! please R&R_

* * *

"Where is he?" a familiar looking blue hedgehog muttered as he walked the streets of Station Square. He knew that Shadow's apartment was somewhere nearby. If he could just find it again, he could apologize for what had happened the night before.

_Sonic laughed raucously as yet another empty bottle of beer slipped from his hand. Shadow sat a few feet away swaying dangerously. The floor of Shadows room was littered with empty bottles. Sonic stumbled over to Shadow and sat next to him. Shadow, who was just a bit less drunk, asked_

_"What are you―" but he never got to finish his sentence since at that moment Sonic leaned over to him and kissed him. _

Sonic shook his head. He shouldn't have done that. Sure he liked Shadow, but he hadn't thought he liked him like that! The blue hedgehog sighed; he had already gotten Shadow in trouble for drinking in his apartment, but _this? _He looked up at the building that he was passing and saw, to his surprise, that he was at the door to the apartment building that Shadow lived in. He turned and rang Shadow's buzzer. The dark hedgehog's voice came out of the speaker,

"Go away whoever you are; I'm not in the mood and in the middle of a crisis."

Sonic sighed again and pressed the button to respond,

"Shadow, its me, I'm so sorry about last―"

"Go away! Leave me alone, Sonic!" the hedgehog pressed a button in his apartment and the speaker went off. Sonic growled in exasperation. He walked over to the door and started hammering on it, hoping that the doorman would let him in. The doorman stood up and walked over to the door. As he was about to open the door he was drawn back to his desk for some mysterious reason. He pressed a button and Sonic cursed under his breath; apparently, Shadow had guessed that he would try to get in. The doorman listened to what Shadow had to say and nodded. He looked back at Sonic and waved him away.

Okay, _now_ he was mad!

If Shadow wasn't gonna let him in, then he was gonna have to get in himself! Of course, first he had to figure out how to get in. He walked around the building and discovered a window, about a story high with a drain pipe he could crawl up next to it. Now if he could just remember if this was Shadow's room or Amy's. He suspected that it was Shadows. Sonic grinned thinking how surprised Shadow was going to be to find him in his apartment. _Then again_, Sonic thought, _it might be a bad idea to barge in on Shadow when he's so mad at me… oh well!_ Sonic climbed into the room and grinned, eyes closed,

"Beat that, Shad―" he froze as he opened his eyes and saw, to his horror, that the room was painted bright pink and the walls were plastered with pictures of his face. His eye twitched.

"Oh god…" he muttered as he realized whose room it was. Suddenly a shrill voice rang out:

"SONIC!" Amy Rose shouted as she threw open her door,

"OH DEAR GOD!" Sonic yelped as he ran for the window. As Amy approached, Sonic did the only thing he could do; he jumped out of the window. He slammed into the concrete and moaned as he felt something warm starting to pour from the arm he landed on. He saw window open and moaned louder. As his eyes shut he heard a gasp and a shout of 'Chaos Control' before he was dead to the world.

When Sonic awoke, he was in a familiar dismal black room with the curtains pulled so no light would shine in. The blue hedgehog tried to sit up but the second he moved a sharp pain shot up his arm. He fell back onto pillows covered his eyes with his good arm. He heard movement nearby and moaned again.

"You know, if you hadn't tried to get into my room through the window, you wouldn't be in this pain." A voice remarked mockingly. Sonic moved his arm and opened one eye. He _knew_ the room had looked familiar! He had been here just last night. Shadow had helped him! Wait, _Shadow_ had helped him?

"Why did you―" Sonic began but Shadow put a finger to his mouth.

"You were hurt. I could have left to there until Amy came downstairs, but I decided that you were in enough pain." Shadow replied.

"So you forgive me for last night?" Sonic asked tentatively. The blue hedgehog knew immediately that he had said the wrong thing. Shadow glared at him and growled

"Get out."

"But―"

"Get out!" Sonic looked hurt as he attempted to stand. In Shadows opinion, it was pathetic, but at the same time, hilarious. Finally, out of pity and nothing else, Shadow helped the hero to his feet.

"Can I stay please? I can barely move!" Sonic pleaded. Shadow sighed.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Shadow!"

"N0!"

"Could you at least take me to the hospital?"

"Fine! I'll take you to the hospital and then you have to go home, got it?" Sonic nodded and hugged Shadow tightly. Shadow stiffened and pushed away. Blushing slightly he said

"And we will never speak of that or the incidents last night again."

Sonic nodded sheepishly. What was coming over him! He shook his head and walked out of the apartment following Shadow. Sonic looked at his companion, he had never noticed how pretty Shadow's hair looked in this light. Sonic smacked himself with his good arm; he must still be a little drunk. He looked back at Shadow. The blue hedgehog had also never noticed how perfectly shaped Shadow's body… no! Stop thinking like that! Shadow looked back at him. _Wow…_ Sonic thought, _I never noticed how pretty Shadow's eyes… No! Stop thinking thing like that!_ Shadow noticed Sonics eye twitching with the effort to stop thinking strange thoughts about Shadow.

"What's with you, Sonic?" Shadow asked. Sonic shook his head in reply. Shadow snickered, "Whatever you say…"

They continued to the hospital side by side now. Shadow started to notice how different it was to be walking beside Sonic instead of Maria. With Maria, he had felt as though she was a younger sister, unable to protect herself. He had been her protector. Now, next to Sonic, he felt as though he was the one who needed protection. Protection from Sonic. Okay, now he was starting to scare himself. He shouldn't be thinking things like that. _This isn't normal,_ Shadow thought, _Sonic and I… we're just friends…_ But as he though about it, he began to realize, with a sinking feeling, that he wanted to be more than 'just friends'.

As they continued, Sonics hand brushed Shadows and grabbed onto his. Shadow started and looked at Sonic as if he was a different species. Sonic looked down slightly and moved closer to Shadow, leaning against his chest. Shadow blanched and tried to pull away, but Sonic kept a tight grip on his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here you are! The long awaited second Chapter to my most popular story, "Coming Out Of the Closet."

(To all who favorited/alerted/reviewed this, I thank you with all of my heart. I love getting comments and I would like to apologize to my readers about the long wait.)

o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter Two

Shadow continued to try and pull away from Sonic as the blue hedgehog turned, obviously trying to kiss him again. When Shadow realized this, his efforts to break away tripled. Just as Sonic was about to gain control over the situation, a voice cut into their battle.

"What are you two doing?!" Knuckles the Echidna asked suspiciously as he stood in front of the once grappling now frozen, hedgehogs. Shadow took advantage of Sonics momentary surprise and broke free and muttered to Knuckles 'you take him to the hospital!' before disappearing in a flash of green light. Knuckles looked at Sonic suspiciously,

"What is going on between you two?" the echidna asked. "When I called Shadow last night he said he couldn't talk because he was in the middle of a crisis. Is this what he was talking about?" Sonic stared at Knuckles, still frozen in the position he had been in when Shadow was still present. Knuckles didn't know it, but Sonic was starting to realize how good Knuckles looked in this light.

"What?" the echidna asked. Sonic shook his head. Knuckles stared at Sonic for a few seconds before saying,

"Well, Shadow told me to take you to the hospital. So come on." Knuckles beckoned Sonic and they continued to the hospital in silence.

When they reached the hospital the doctor immediately asked Sonic how he had hurt his arm. The man started slightly when Sonic explained that he had jumped out of a window, he had been expecting a fight with Eggman or something to that effect. The doctor asked the hedgehog if he had been feeling depressed lately, and if he had thoughts of suicide before he jumped out of the window. Sonic laughed and explained that he had been avoiding Amy and the only way out of her room was the window. Knuckles watched Sonic as he explained why he had been in her room in the first place. The red echidna could tell from the way the hedgehog was looking to the left that he was lying. After Sonics cast was finally on, Knuckles confronted him.

"I know you were lying about the reason you were in Amy's room. Why were you in there?"

Sonic laughed. "Okay, Knuckles you caught me. The only reason I was in her room was because I was trying to get into Shadows. I thought that her window was his."

Knuckles looked at him suspiciously. "And why were you trying to get into Shadow's room?"

"Well… uh… funny story about that… you see…" Knuckles stared at Sonic as he realized why he had been attempting to get into the dark hedgehog's room.

"You… you're…" Sonic looked down and sighed.

"Yes. I think so. I think I like Shadow."

Knuckles backed away from him a bit. He swallowed and said, "Well uh, come on. Let's get you home."

The two walked the streets in silence. Occasionally someone Sonic knew would wave or a fan would run up asking for his or Knuckles' autograph, but all and all, it was an uneventful trip. When they reached a familiar looking mansion, Knuckles turned bright red. He turned to Sonic

"You're still living with Chris Thorndike," Knuckles demanded, "you have enough money to buy yourself a house!"

Sonic grinned. "Actually, Chris and his family moved out about a year ago. I just bought the house from them."

Knuckles shook his head. "And a three foot talking hedgehog needs a mansion all to himself why?"

"Well, I was hoping that I wouldn't be all by myself soon," Sonic replied, staring pointedly in the direction of Shadow's apartment.

Knuckles blanched. "Well, I got you home… Oh! Look at the time! The Master Emerald won't protect itself, so I'd better go! Bye!" and with that, Knuckles ran off in the direction of the train station. Sonic stared after him, a little hurt, but he soon got over it. Instead of continuing into his mansion, he turned back in the direction of Shadow's apartment.

Shadow was lounging on his bed, minding his own business, reading emo poetry. He suddenly sat straight up ad muttered something about ginger ale. He walked to his kitchen to get a glass of the afore mentioned drink. He didn't know that Sonic was outside and, somehow, climbing up the drain pipe again. Shadow stalked back into his room muttering darkly under his breath. He was out of ginger ale. When he looked up he saw, to his horror, Sonic standing next to his bed poking it, as if testing how soft the covers were. Shadow's eye twitched, okay, _this_ was the last straw.

"Sonic," Shadow began, his voice deathly quiet, "What are you doing in my house?"

Sonic jumped up in surprise. He hadn't thought that Shadow was home.

"Uhhh… well… I wanted to see you… and I knew that you wouldn't let me in through the front and I didn't have a chaos emerald on me so I used the drainpipe."

Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog suspiciously.

"I reiterate, why are you in my house?!"

"I wanted to apologize for last night. That's all…" Sonic lied. He knew that if Shadow knew that he felt the strangest urge to see the ebony hedgehog that said ebony hedgehog would take off and hide somewhere. Shadow looked at Sonic suspiciously.

"Really. That's the only reason that you've broken your arm and crawled in my window?"

Sonic gulped. "Yes, really." Shadow smirked and walked forward. He sat on his bed.

"Then why were you touching my bed?"

Sonic blanched. He hadn't been prepared for Shadow to say that. He looked away nervously.

"Well… uhhh… ummm…"

Shadow shook his head. "That's what I thought. Get out." Sonic looked down and started toward the door. But after three steps, he froze and shook his head.

"No."

Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog incredulously. He had suspected the blue hedgehog to leave in an instant if not faster. Sonic knew very well about Shadow's anger management problem and usually did nothing to anger him.

"What was that Sonic?"

Sonic lifted his chin and looked Shadow right in the eye. "I said that I'm not leaving." And with that, he walked over to Shadow's bed and plopped down next the ebony hedgehog. Shadow looked at him almost nervously.

"Sonic," he began. Sonic looked over at him, a hopeful light in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come here… really?"

Sonic looked down and took a deep breath.

"Shadow… it's because… I… I think… I… I love you…"

o0o0o0o0o0o

_End Chapter_

A/N: YAY!! Sonic confessed his feelings! How will Shadow react to this? Find out next time! (sorry if this seems rushed… this is my first try at Sonadow)

Please R&R!


End file.
